Zombies vs Meteorites
by Rainnboots
Summary: When a meteor strikes a small Minnesota town on Halloween night, four young boys are transformed into superheroes and forced to fight off the zombies the meteor left behind. Will they survive, or will the zombies prove too much? Crackfic, Baby!BTR.
1. Zombies vs Meteorites

**Author's Note:** This story has been in the works for over a month and half; I don't think I've ever taken so much time to write a single oneshot in my whole life. But it's 9,326 words of pure action and adventure and I'm so crazy excited for you guys to finally read it. Dedicated to **Left4Hunger**, because the thought me writing action left him speechless with excitement. :) I really hope you all enjoy the story! As always, _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings: **High-octane adventure sequences, meteors, superhuman abilities, and zombie-slaying action.

* * *

><p>"You boys need to be at Carlos' house at nine-thirty; that gives you a good two hours to get candy. Officer Garcia's going to be out patrolling the neighborhood, so if you need anything, you can stop his car, okay? Don't go down any streets you don't know, and only go up to houses with their lights on—"<p>

"We know, Mom," said Kendall.

"I just want you boys to be safe," said Kim, reaching out to push Carlos' helmet up his forehead, out of his line of sight. She suddenly raised her hand to the air, as if remembering something. "Oh! And don't eat candy that's not wrapped."

"Mom," Kendall said again. "We're ten years old—"

"Eleven," James corrected, adjusting the bandana on his head.

"Nine and a three-quarters," Carlos added.

"I'm just ten," Logan shrugged.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "The point is, we can trick-or-treat by ourselves. We're practically teenagers."

Kim frowned slightly, pulling Kendall into a tight hug. "Don't remind me."

"Mom, really?" Kendall said, face pressed into her chest. "The guys are here."

"Right, right," Kim let her son go, Kendall reaching his hands up to readjust the red fabric over his head. "Sorry. So—"

"Carlos' house by nine-thirty, don't go down any creepy streets and don't take unwrapped candy; got it," Kendall said, quickly going through the list. He grabbed the plastic orange pumpkin from his mother, backing out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

The boys ran down the front walk, halfway down the street before Kim called out to them.

"Kendall, wait!" she shouted. Kendall skidded to a halt, groaning. He turned around, holding his hands out at his sides. "Do you have your flashlight?"

Kendall reached into his candy pucket, pulling out a small yellow flashlight and waving it in the air.

"Okay," said Kim, leaning against the door frame. "Be safe!"

Kendall gave a quick salute, turning and heading back down the street. Logan suddenly took off.

"First one to Mr. Prickett's door gets _all_ of the Blow Pops tonight!" he called, black Batman cape flapping in the wind behind him. The other three took off, close on his heels.

"Prepare to give _me_ the Blow Pops," said Kendall, pulling to the front of the pack. "I'm the Flash, I can beat all of you!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm gonna get all the Blow Pops because I'm Superman and Superman can fly _way_ faster than you guys," said James, now a full concrete square in front of the other three.

"No," said Carlos, his voice coming from the behind all three of them, "you're going to have to give _me_ the Blow Pops after I knock all of you off your feet with my super-sonic blast and beat everyone!"

James, Kendall, and Logan stopped, turning back to look at Carlos, who nearly bonked into them.

"Wait, what?" said James, his face screwed up into a look of confusion.

"I'm Meteor Man, so when I crash into earth, I make a crater, like a real meteor would, and when meteor's crash into earth they create a super-sonic blast that knocks you off your feet," said Carlos, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

Logan cocked his head to the side, squinting through his Batman mask. "Is Meteor Man even a real superhero?"

"Well, yeah, I made him up," said Carlos.

"But then technically, he's not real," said James. "He has to be in a comic book to be real."

"Says who?" said Carlos, hands on his hips, resting just below the tin foil belt he'd constructed himself, painted blue and decorated with multi-colored felt pom-poms, a yellow stripe running through the middle.

"Says _everyone_, Carlos," said James, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, the _real_ Superman doesn't wear bandanas," said Carlos, sticking his tongue out at James.

"_Bandanas are cool!_"

"Hey, slow pokes!" Kendall called out, his voice sounding far off. Batman, Superman, and Meteor Man all turned, gazing down to the end street as Kendall watched them cockily from underneath the large, shady tree in Mr. Prickett's yard. "I'd like my Blow Pops now!"

* * *

><p>"I'm thirsty," Carlos moaned, head rolling back, the sleeves of his oversized green shirt pushed up to his elbows. "Can I have another drink of your water bottle, Logie?"<p>

"You finished all the water ten minutes ago," said Logan. Carlos sighed, then looked over at Kendall.

"Kendall, may I _please_ have one of your Blow Pops?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," said Kendall, pilfering through his bucket of candy in search of a sucker, "but how's that going to help you not be thirsty anymore?"

"'Cause when I eat a sucker, I make a lot of spit, so I can drink it and not be thirsty anymore."

"Dude," said James, stopping in his tracks. "That's _nasty_."

"Well I don't have any other options!" Carlos exclaimed, swinging his candy bucket wildly, narrowly avoiding Kendall's face. He looked over at Kendall, spotting the nearly overflowing candy bucket in his friend's hand.

"Hey, you have way more candy than I do," said Carlos, frowning, peering into his own half-empty bucket.

"That's because you keep eating all your candy, Carlos," said Logan. Carlos thought for a moment.

"Oh, right." He sighed, then sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," said Kendall.

"Thanks," said Carlos.

"You sick?" James asked. "You've been sneezing all night."

"Allergies," Carlos responded, wiping his nose. "I don't think my medicine's working. My feet hurt. James, can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"You're too heavy for me to carry," said James.

"But _JJ,_" Carlos moaned. "My feet _really_ hurt—"

There was a deep, deep boom, one that the boys felt more than heard. The earth shook, a vibration running from their feet up to their heads, rattling their ear drums, taking their breath away. Car and hours alarms all around them started to blare. There was a loud crack as a tree branch broke behind them. But the boys didn't pay attention to any of it.

Off in the sky, hurtling towards the ground, was a bright gray orb. It streaked through the sky for what seemed like an eternity before it finally struck the ground. There was another deep boom, their ear drums rattling once again as a bright light flashed from behind a line of trees.

And then, all was still.

"Ho—" James began.

"—ly—" Logan continued.

"_Cow_." Kendall finished. Carlos gasped.

"Did you guys _see_ that?" Carlos took off down the street, calling back over his shoulder. The tin foil he had wrapped around his helmet slipped off, taking flight in the wind for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Hey, wait, _Carlos!_" Kendall shouted, running out after him. "Carlos, come back!"

"Come on, you guys, we've got to go find it!" Carlos called. In the distance, police sirens began to wail. Kendall looked back over his shoulder at the stationary James and Logan, a helpless, pleading look on his face. He turned back, struggling to catch up to Carlos, James and Logan now in pursuit.

Carlos tore through the woods, the sleeves of his sweatshirt catching on the wind like wings, helmet strap flapping against his neck. He could hear Kendall and the other shouting his name, but Carlos simply picked up the pace, feeling sweat forming under his helmet.

"Carlos, _please_ stop!" Logan called. "We're gonna get lost!"

"It's almost nine-thirty! If we're late we're gonna be in really big trouble, and I'm not getting grounded _again_ because of you!" James yelled.

"You guys, come on, a _giant thing from space_ just crashed into the planet!" said Carlos, turning to look back at his friends. As he did so, his shoelace caught on tree root, tugging Carlos to an abrupt halt. He went crashing to the ground, scratching his palm along a rock. Carlos cried out in pain.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted, surging in front of the other two, reaching Carlos first. He knelt down by Carlos, helping roll the boy onto his back and then sit up. Tears were in Carlos' eyes as he held his bleeding hand to his chest.

"I c-c-cut my hand," said Carlos, voice shaky.

"It's gonna be okay, Carlos," said Logan. "Just a little scratch."

"Logie it _hurts_."

"What happened?" asked Kendall, dropping to the ground, James following right behind him.

"He cut his hand when he fell," Logan said quickly.

"That's a lot a of blood," said James, his face slightly pale, recoiling at the sight of Carlos' hand.

"Oh no, I'm gonna bleed to death!" Carlos wailed. He shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to die in the forest. I didn't even make it to sixth grade!"

"You're not gonna die, Carlos," said Kendall, setting his hand on Carlos' shoulder. He looked up at Logan. "Right, Logan?"

"Of course not," said Logan. "It's just a cut. But we have to stop the bleeding."

"How do we do that?" asked James. Logan thought for a moment, then reached over to James, snatching the bandana off his head. James let out a high shriek, his hands flying to his hair.

"My bandana!" said James.

"You have like twenty million, James," said Kendall.

"But that's _Stella_," said James. "She's the only one I've ever found in that shade of blue!"

"You name your bandanas?" asked Kendall. James looked back at Carlos, pretending he hadn't heard the question.

"I'm gonna wrap your hand in James' bandana to stop the bleeding, okay?" said Logan, pulling Carlos' hand away from his chest. Carlos nodded shakily, wiping his face on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He curled his free hand into a fist, hissing as the bandana grazed the cut.

"_Ow!_" he said, attempting to yank his hand away. Logan grabbed his wrist, pulling it back towards him.

"I'm almost done," said Logan. "It'll feel better once it's wrapped."

Carlos sniffed, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth against the pain.

"There," said Logan, tying the two ends of the bandana into a tight knot over the back of Carlos' hand. "I'm done."

Carlos peeked an eye open, turning his hand over and inspecting Logan's bandage.

"Thanks, Logan," said Carlos, wiping his nose on the back of the bandana.

"You okay, buddy?" Kendall asked, hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos nodded his head, wiping his nose on the back of the bandana.

"I'm okay," Carlos answered.

"Come on, we've got to get back to your house," said James, offering his hand to Carlos. Carlos grabbed it, pulling himself up, a shocked look on his face.

"But you guys, we've got to go find out what that was!" said Carlos.

"Carlos—" Kendall began.

"_Please?_" Carlos pleaded. "We'll just go look, that's it."

Kendall gazed at Carlos through narrowed eyes. "That's it?"

"That's it," Carlos repeated, nodding his head.

"Logan, what time is it?" Kendall asked.

"Um..." Logan pulled up the sleeve of his costume, peering closely at his watch. "Nine-eighteen."

"Okay, fine, we can go see," said Kendall. Carlos threw his hands into the air, preparing to shout, when Kendall continued, "but that's _it's_, got it?"

"Got it," Carlos said quickly, then started back further into the forest. "Now come on, it's dead ahead!"

The four stumbled deeper into the forest, ducking beneath branches, keeping their eyes on the ground to keep from falling over. As they drew closer to the spot where the object had crashed, they heard tires running over the ground, the sound of police sirens.

"It's the cops!" said Kendall. He dropped to the ground, grabbing onto the front of Logan's costume and pulling him down, as well. James and Carlos laid out beside them, all four now on their stomachs, peering through a gap in the trees.

The meteor had created a large clearing in the forest, knocking down trees for nearly twenty feet in every direction. It was gray and craterous, glowing with a light so brilliant it made them all squint. It was almost half as tall as it was wide, looking like a cross between the Moon and a large space rock.

"Whoa," Kendall whispered, pushing the hood of his Flash mask out of his eyes.

"That's bigger than my garage!" said Logan.

"What do you guys think it is?" James asked.

"Maybe it's a shapeship," Carlos suggested. "And the aliens are gonna come out and take us hostage and then use as bait to try and take over the whole planet! I bet they'll clone us, then brainwash our clones to act as their own alien army! Or maybe—"

But before Carlos could finish, James slapped a hand over his mouth. Officers were arriving in the clearing now, shining their beams over the object and the area around it. The boys ducked their heads to avoid being caught, only raising them when the officers turned their backs.

"Sorry," James whispered, pulling his hand away from Carlos' mouth. Carlos shook his head, adjusting his helmet on his head. He squinted at the police officers, surveying them.

"There's my dad," Carlos whispered, pointing to a man standing to the left of the meteor.

"How can you tell?" Kendall asked.

"Papí always stands like that," Carlos said simply. He pulled his hand back under his chest, a twig breaking as he shifted his knee. He froze, a beam of light cutting through the branches above him. They all heard a voice call out as feet began to walk towards them.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, _they're gonna find us!_" Logan hissed.

"What do we do?" Carlos whispered frantically.

"Claim insanity!" said James. "Or amnesia. No, we slept walk! Just woke up here in the forest—"

James' words were cut short by the sounds of shouting, and their attention was turned back to the clearing.

The meteor was glowing even brighter now, seeming to pulse with energy. A humming emanated from it, a low base that shook their bones. The officers in the clearing began to back away, shouting to each other, rushing for their cars.

"Uh, guys..." Logan began. He pushed himself up. "We should get out of here."

"Good idea, Logan," said Kendall. He hopped off the ground, pulling James with him. Carlos slowly rose to his feet, eyes locked on the meteor in the clearing.

"Carlos, _come on!_" James tugged on the back of Carlos' sweatshirt. "We need to go _now!_"

Carlos reluctantly turned around, eyes following the meteor until James had turned him around fully, taking his wrist and pulling him along with the others, setting off at a run.

The light behind them suddenly became blinding, as if it was shining on them from every angle. The humming grew so low and loud their teeth began to chatter, stomachs turning over in their bellies. A warm blast of force knocked them from behind and sent them sailing through the air. They flew across the forest floor, skidding to halt at a fallen tree, all four of them knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>Kendall was the first to come to after the blast, blinking his eyes tiredly. He was upside down, he gathered, doing an awkward sort of head stand while his legs draped over the top of a log. He slid his legs over to one side, adjusting the Flash mask over his eyes and picking a twig out of the neck of his costume. He looked over to his left as he heard a groan; it was James, pushing himself off the ground with shaky arms.<p>

"What happened?" James asked.

"I don't know," said Kendall. "The thing sort of... exploded."

"You okay?" James asked. Kendall nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah; you?"

"Fine," James responded. He leaned over Logan, pulling up the hood of his Batman costume. "Logan? You awake?"

"I think so," Logan answered. "I hope so. Wait... maybe I don't."

Carlos propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head from side to side, helmet askew, covering his eyes.

"Am I in a bad dream?" Carlos asked, turning his head, his voice slightly vague, as if his brain couldn't quite focus.

"I'm not sure anymore," said Kendall. He righted Carlos' helmet on his head.

"Uh, guys?" said James. "Where are we?"

Logan looked nervously around the forest. "I don't know. This is bad. This is really bad. We're _lost_ in the _forest_ at _nighttime!_"

"Don't get your Batcable in a knot, Logan," said Kendall. "We can just follow the light of that... _thing_ and then leave the forest in the direction we came from. Easy as pie."

"But there's no _light_ now, Kendall!" said Logan, holding his arm out in front of him. Kendall furrowed his brow, glancing around.

"Hmm," he said. "That could a problem."

"We're going to be stuck here all night," said Carlos, "and then a bear or some other vicious creature is going to come maul us so bad they're going to have to identify us by our _dental records._"

"Dude, we're not gonna die. There's tons of police officers; they're probably already looking around the forest right now. And we have flashlights in our buckets, so we can use those try to find a trail," said James. He reached out to his side, running his hands along the forest floor, searching for his bucket. "Wait, where'd our candy buckets go?"

"I think they got blasted out of our hands when the meteor exploded," said Carlos. Logan moaned, burying his head in his arms, and Carlos placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Everybody calm down," said Kendall. "We got ourselves into the forest, and we can get ourselves back out. We ran a straight line from the street, into the woods. We took a little bit of a left to get to the clearing where the meteor was. When the blast knocked us over, I'm pretty sure it pushed us straight back. So all we should have to do is keeping walking that way" — Kendall pointed over his shoulder — "and we should be back on the street."

Logan took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment, then exhaled. "Okay. Let's go."

All four boys pushed themselves off the ground, dusting twigs and dirt off their costumes.

"Uh-oh," said Carlos. "I think I have to sneeze."

"Achoo, bless you," said Kendall, hoping to coax the sneeze out of Carlos.

"It's a big one." Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, it burns! I think I have to—"

Carlos sneezed loudly, bending forward at the waist, helmet sliding down his forehead.

"Bless you," said Kendall.

"Thank you," said Carlos.

"Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" James said. He sniffed the air, then looked back behind him. He let out a high shriek and began to spin around in circles, trying to put out the flames that were quickly eating up his cape.

"Stop, drop, and roll, James; stop, drop, and roll!" Logan exclaimed. James threw himself to the ground, rolling across the grass until the fire was completely extinguished. As Logan helped James off the ground, they all looked to Carlos.

Carlos had his hands clenched over his nose, gazing at his friends with wild eyes.

"Did I just — _sneeze_ out _laser beams?_" said Carlos, voice muffled behind his hands.

"That's impossible," said Logan.

"Then how'd my cape catch on fire?" said James.

"It was, it was... I don't know what it was!" said Logan, throwing his arms up. "But people can't just shoot laser beams out of their nose, James. That's ridiculous."

"I don't think it came from his nose," said Kendall, staring at Carlos with a peculiar look on his face. "It looked like it came from his eyes."

"My eyes?" Carlos clamped his hands over his eyes, peeking through one of his fingers.

"I think so," Kendall nodded. "Carlos, sneeze again."

"What?" said James. "Kendall, do you _want_ to start a forest fire?"

"Carlos, just..." Kendall searched the ground, picking up a small branch. He held it out away from his body, in front of Carlos. "Just look at the branch, and try to shoot the beams at it."

"But I don't have to sneeze," said Carlos.

"And I don't think this is a good idea, Kendall," said Logan. "We really, really need to get out of the forest, it's—" Logan checked his watch, tapping it once. "Hey, my watch is frozen! It says it's still nine-eighteen"

"Just focus, Carlos," said Kendall. "_Will_ the laser beams out of your eyes or something."

"I don't know..." said Carlos, dropping his hands, clenching them into fists at his sides.

"You can do it, Carlitos," said Kendall. "Just try."

Carlos took in a breath, biting on his bottom lip and narrowing his eyes. Logan stood off behind him, fiddling nervously with his the belt of his costume. He huffed, pulling it further up his waist, feeling it slide back down his thighs the moment he let go.

"Dude, what're you doing?" asked James.

"My belt, it's really heavy now," said Logan, trying to reach around to the back of his costume and tighten the knot that held the belt together, but his hands kept knocking into the items tucked into the slots of the utility belt. "Can you tighten it for me?"

"Yeah, sure, just hold it up," said James, moving to stand behind Logan. He bent down, searching the belt for where the two ends connected. He frowned, picking up the belt and twisting it to the side, searching.

"Dude, where'd the ends go?" he said, twisting the belt in a full circle. "I don't see it anymore—ow!"

James yelped, an ojbect toppling out of the utility belt and onto his foot.

"JJ?" said Carlos, head whipping around. As he did so, a jet of red-ish orange light shot out from his eyes, igniting the tip of the branch Kendall was holding. Kendall dropped the branch, stomping madly on it to put out the fire.

"What happened?" asked Logan, looking back over his shoulder.

"One of the toys from your belt fell on my foot!" said James, leaning against a tree and massaging his toes.

"But it couldn't hurt," said Logan. "They're just plastic."

"Well whatever that was, it definitely was not plastic," said James. "It nearly broke my toes."

Carlos bent down, grabbing the small black toy from the ground; he found it to be surprisingly heavy. He turned it over in his hand, examing it, then pressed the small yellow Bat image on the top. It sprang open in his hand, the two ends that once met in the middle now jutting out into a curve.

"Whoa!" said Carlos, nearly dropping it. "Guys, look! It's a real Batarang!"

"What? But it was just a toy when we bought the costume!" said Logan.

"And now it's real," said Carlos. He stepped out a ways from the other three, tomahawking the Batarang out into the forest. It sailed through the trees, seeming to slide above or under any branches that got in its way. It came sailing back and Carlos reached up, his fingers just grazing the edge. It flew past him, heading right for Logan. He panicked, raising his hands up over his head. Surprising all four of them, Logan caught the Batarang, even with his eyes squeezed shut.

"_Dude!_" Carlos exclaimed. "Did you see that? Logan caught the Batarang!"

"And that's not all," said Kendall, holding up the singed branch. "Carlos shot laser beams out of his eyes again. See? The end of the branch is all burnt."

"Wait wait wait wait," said James, waving his arms in front of him and taking a step forward. "If you guys got superpowers, then we all should've all gotten superpowers, right?"

"I guess so," said Logan, shrugging and tucking the Batarang back into his belt. He pulled out the rest of the items in his belt one by one, examing each of them.

"But what kinds of superpowers?" asked Carlos.

"Well, Batman doesn't really have superpowers; he just uses all his gadgets to save the day," said Kendall. "And Meteor Man... well, Carlos, you made up Meteor Man. What're his superpowers?"

"He can shoot—" Carlos gasped. "He can shoot laser beams out of his eyes!"

"Is that it?" asked Kendall.

"He can turn invisible, too," said Carlos. As soon as he said that, the edges of his body seemed to blur, the air around him turning slightly hazy. Then, in a blink, Carlos vanished.

"Whoa!" Kendall shouted. "Carlos, you're invisible!"

Carlos looked down at himself, seeing nothing but the forest around him him. He turned in frantic circles, like a dog chasing his tail.

"I can't see myself!" Invisible Carlos called. He sounded close to tears. "Guys, guys, where am I?"

"Don't freak out," said Logan. "If you can turn invisible, you have to be able to turn visible, too. Just concentrate, like you did with the laser things."

Carlos shut his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists and breathing deeply. After a moment, he cracked one of his eyes open and peered around.

"Can you guys see me?" Carlos whispered. When they nodded, Carlos looked down at his body, letting out a relieved breath when he saw his own feet.

"Okay, so Carlos can shoot laser beams from his eyes and turn invisible, Logan has the real Batman utility belt," Kendall listed on his fingers. "That means I should be able to run really fast, and James, you should be able to fly and have superstrength."

"Try and pick up that big rock," said Carlos, pointing to a rock the size of a large tortise and nearly twice as wide. James walked over, examing the rock for a moment before taking an awkward hold on it and lifting. It was above his head in a instant, James tossing it back and forth in his hands, smiling.

"It's like a pebble!" said James, tossing the rock into the air and catching it as it came back down. He laid it back on the ground as Kendall pulled his Flash mask a little futher down his forehead.

"Be back in a flash, guys!" said Kendall, then took off, a flutter of leaves spewing up behind him. He was back before the leaves could even settle on the ground.

"Dude! Did you guys see that!" said Kendall, a broad smile on his face. "I just ran around the whole forest in like _two seconds!_"

"Well check this out," said James. He bent his knees slightly then pushed off the ground with a hard jump, leaping up into the air, rising higher by the second.

"I'm flying!" he said. His eyes widened. "Guys, I'm flying! I'm _flying!_ Wahoo!"

James did a blackflip, cutting through the air as easily as if he were underwater. He circled the air above them before landing back on the small boulder he had picked up just a few moments before. Kendall took another lap around the forest, the only trace any of the other three boys having of him was the small clump of that would pop up whenever he ran by. Logan pulled out his Batcable, shooting the grappling hook towards a high branch and letting it loop around. He tugged it once, making sure it was secure, then began to swing back and forth, humming the Batman theme song, his voice growing fainter and then stronger as he swung away from the group and then back towards them.

"I am Superman; strongest being on the planet, capable of flight, with dashing good looks and the ability to make any woman swoon — bow to me, peasants!" James cried from atop the rock.

"Dude," said Carlos. He pointed with both hands to his eyes, "I can shoot laser beams _from my eyes_. And turn _invisible_."

"Yeah, well, I can _fly_!" James countered, shooting into the air.

"I'm the _Flash!_" Kendall shouted, whipping past them.

"_Batmaaaaan!_" Logan sang, pumping his legs forward to keep hismelf swinging.

Carlos concentrated for a moment, turning himself invisible, then climbed up the rock, attempting to force James off the top. They grappled for a moment — a fairly awkward event, as it appeared James was simply gripping at the air — when they heard a loud crack. Carlos and James stumbled off the rock and Logan let go of the Batcable in fright, launching himself backwards and knocking straight into Kendall.

"Did you guys here that?" James asked, cape over his head.

"It sounded like like it came from over there," said Carlos, pointing off to his left.

"Carlos, you're still invisible," said James.

"Oh. Sorry." Carlos popped back into visibility, his hand raised to the direciton the meteor was.

"Uh, Logan?" said Kendall, his face in the dirt, Logan sprawled above him. "Can you get off of me?"

"Sorry!" Logan pushed himself up and Kendall rolled to his back, sucking in a deep breath.

"Do you think it exploded again?" Logan asked, rising to his feet.

"It sounded more like a crack," said Carlos.

"Well it doesn't matter, because we _really_ need to get home," said Logan. "It's got to be at least nine-thirty by now.

Carlos suddenly gasped. "You guys, we've got to go back to the meteor!"

"What? Carlos—" Logan began.

"Logan, Papí's over there!" said Carlos. "What would you do if it was _your_ dad?"

Logan swallowed, cheeks flushing as his friends looked at him.

"Sorry," Logan said quietly. He cleared his throat, then started forward. "Okay, let's go."

Carlos lead the way, the other three following close behind him, a nervous knot in all of their stomachs. They all halted at the edge of the clearing.

The meteor now had a large crack down the middle, running straight down the center, reaching halfway down both sides. Strewn around the meteor were the bodies of the officers struck by the explosion, some splayed over each other or slumped over the hoods of cars, thrown back by the force of the blast. None of them were moving.

"_PAPÍ!_"

Carlos attempted to bolt across the field but James managed to take hold of the back of his sweatshirt, Carlos slipping but still trying to move forward.

"Let go," said Carlos, trying to reach behind him and free himself. "Let _go!_"

"Carlos, stop—" James tried.

"James, I have to find him!"

Logan grabbed one of Carlos' arms but Carlos angrily shook him off, straining even harder against James' grasp.

"Carlos, please!" Logan cried. "Just stop!"

"I can't! I've got find him — Dad, Dad!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos, you don't want to go out there," said James.

Carlos ignored him, tripping and falling to his knees, but pushed himself back up, kicking up tufts of grass with his feet as he ran in place. "Where are you? Papí? James, _let-me-go!_"

James looked over at Kendall desperately, at a loss at what to do. Kendall sighed, shaking his head, and James slowly released his grip on Carlos' shirt.

Carlos crashed to the ground, landing hard on his hands and knees. He moved to get back up but after a moment, decided against it, leaning back against his heels and letting out a heartbroken wail. Logan knelt beside him, as did James, placing a comforting hand on Carlos' back as he cried openly into his hands. Kendall took one knee beside Logan, propping his elbow on his knee, chewing on the skin of his thumbnail, eyes moving over the area of the clearing.

"I don't get it," Kendall said quietly, shaking his head. "Logan, why did we get superpowers when the meteor exploded, but nobody else?"

"Does it even matter?" Logan asked, his tone short and clipped. He wiped his face, looking back down at Carlos.

"I just don't understand what's different," Kendall shook his head. He looked back over at the meteor, narrowing his eyes, then suddenly gripped Logan's wrist. "_Logan._"

"Ow, Kendall, what—"

From the crack in the meteor, a transparent green fog began to bubble over and spill down the sides. It radiated green light and gave off the strong scent of something Kendall couldn't place. As it rolled over the officers, they began to stir.

"James, Carlos, look!" said Kendall. James looked up, eyes widening when he saw the bodies slowly coming to life. Carlos, however, stayed hunched over on the ground.

"Carlos," said James, shaking Carlos' shoulders. "Carlos—"

"What?" Carlos snapped, looking up at James, his eyes red and chin trembling. James pointed over to the meteor and Carlos followed his finger, wiping his eyes.

"They're waking up," Carlos breathed. "They're waking up. Papí?"

"I don't think this is good," said Logan, standing up. He watched the officers closest to the meteor began push themselves off the ground, their limbs stiff, groaning loudly. He felt Kendall stand beside him. "Kendall, I think — the gas, I think it's turning them into—"

He and Logan shared a look, then finished the sentence together,

"Zombies."

* * *

><p>As the fog reached the end of the clearing, it stopped rolling, as if hitting an invisible barrier. It disappated as quickly as it had formed.<p>

"Come on, move where they can't see us," said Kendall, quietly backing away from the clearing.

"How are they waking up?" Carlos whispered.

"We need to get out of the forest," said Logan.

"What if they follow us?" James asked.

"They don't know we're here," Logan pointed out.

"But they'd find their way out of the woods eventually," said Kendall. "The street isn't that far away."

"What about Papí?" Carlos asked. "He's waking up, we have to go get him!"

"Carlos, he's not — he's kind of a zombie now," James tried to explain. "I don't think we can go back and get him."

"Oh," Carlos said sadly, looking at the ground and wiping his nose.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"We can't just let them wander out into the neighborhood," said Logan, arm over Carlos' shoulder.

"But how're we supposed to stop them?" asked James. "Walk up and say, 'Hey, zombies, we know you want to eat our brains, but how about you guys just chill here by the freaky space meteor?'"

"Well, no, but—" Logan sputtered.

"Then what do you suggest, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" said James, waving his hands in the air.

Logan opened his mouth to respond when Kendall spoke up.

"I think we have to fight them."

"What?" James cried. Logan hit his arm, glaring at James and then back out at the zombies stumbling around the clearing. "Kendall, are you crazy?"

"Think about it: The meteor exploded and instead of dying, we got _superpowers._ That fog didn't turn us into zombies. Practically all the cops in town have to be out there. We're the only ones who know about the zombies," said Kendall, "and we can use our powers to stop them, I know we can. We have to."

"Even if we did go out there, we have no idea how to kill zombies, Kendall," said James.

"We could... toss 'em," Kendall suggested.

"'Toss them'?" James repeated. "That's your big idea?"

"I mean like throw them against something, like a tree," said Kendall, "so their bones are broken. If they're all broken apart, they can't hurt anybody, right?"

"What if that doesn't work?" James asked.

"Then we'll figure something else out," said Kendall. "Now come on; I think they're all awake."

"I can't go out there," Logan said, shaking his head fiercely and taking a step back away from the group.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"I'm just a kid," said Logan. "I'm not a superhero. I'm not brave."

"You don't have to be a superhero to be brave; you just have to believe in yourself."

Kendall, James, and Logan all looked to Carlos as he tightened his chin strap.

"That's what my dad always says," said Carlos, patting his helmet.

"And he's right," said Kendall, moving to stand by Carlos. "We can do this, you guys, but only if we do it together."

James stood on Kendall's other side and looked to Logan, who glanced around nervously at the three of them.

"Okay," Logan sighed after a moment. "I'll do it."

"They don't know we're here, so we have the upperhand," said Kendall, leaning his head close towards the middle of the other three, as if they were huddling together on the ice. "I think we should fan out around the circle and then when I say 'go,' we ambush them."

"What about the meteor?" Logan asked.

"What about it?" said Kendall.

"What if it explodes again?" said Logan.

"It's cracked," said Kendall. "I don't think it'll explode again. But if it does... run back into the forest, try to hide behind a tree or something.

"We're going to beat those things," said Kendall, looking at each of his friends in turn. "We're the Meteorites."

Carlos furrowed his brow. "The what?"

"The Meteorites," Kendall repeated. "I figured since we're a league of superheroes now, we needed a name. Like the Justice League, but different."

"Oh," Carlos nodded, then smiled, holding his hand out for a high-five. "Nice one, K-Dog."

"Thank you, Carlitos," said Kendall, slapping Carlos' palm. "Okay, James and Carlos, you guys take the far side; me and Logan will stay on this end."

"Guys? I know he's a zombie now and everything, but if you see my dad..." Carlos trailed off, sighing, and Kendall laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody go for Officer Garcia, agreed?" said Kendall, and they all nodded. "Good. And whoever kills the most zombies gets to sleep on the couch at Carlos' tonight. You guys ready?"

They all nodded then set off for their designated spots around the clearing. Kendall waited a half a minute, giving them all enough time to settle into their spots. He balled his hands into fists.

"GO!"

They all raced into the clearing at top speed, each letting out some loud sort of war cry. Logan freed his Batarang and flung it through the air, chopping off the heads of three zombies at once. Kendall ran a straight line through the pack, grabbing the arms of two zombies and dragging them along the ground. Carlos narrowed his eyes, zoning in on one zombie, and a moment later the zombie was hit by a beam of red-orange light. James simply picked up the first zombie he saw and tossed it into the nearest tree. Each zombie the boys took out crumpled to the ground and exploded into a cloud of dust, leaving nothing but an empty police uniform in their place.

It took a moment after the intial ambush for the remaining crowd of zombies to catch on, spotting the invaders that were trying to destroy them. After a moment of grunt-filled deliberation, they seemed to split themselves into quarters, a small group moving to attack one of the four boys.

"Logan, watch out!" James cried, watching as a crowd of zombies began to corner Logan. He pushed off the ground and into the air, swooping down and plucking Logan out of the swarm.

"Thanks, James!" Logan called as James flew close to the ground, dropping Logan back down.

"No prob, Logan!" James said, then kicked over a zombie in mid-flight, watching as it flew back through the air then turn to dust as it collided with the ground.

Kendall paused in his running, setting his hands on his knees and panting out a breath. His shoes, not built for running, were quickly wearing out from his incredible speed. But there were still zombies, more than he had first thought, and they were starting to wander out of the clearing. He sucked in a breath and then set back off.

Carlos shot out laser beams left and right, his invisibility giving him the ultimate element of surprise. He shook off a zombie that had grabbed onto his arm, hitting it hard across the chest and knocking it backwards. It turned to dust as it hit the ground and Carlos rushed forward, looking over his shoulder. He stopped short, heart leaping to his throat.

It was his dad, but zombified. Something about the fog that the meteor belched out had decayed his father in a matter of seconds, sapping all the fat and blood from his body, leaving his skin an ugly yellow tint, his cheeks hollow, eyes gray and glazed over. Carlos stumbled backwards as three more zombies joined his father, advancing upon him. Suddenly, a zombie at the back of the pack was knocked down, followed by a second.

"Carlos, run!" Kendall called, passing by in a blur. Carlos shook his head, tearing his eyes from his father, then rolled to his feet and sprinted away. He nearly bonked into Logan, who was swinging around on his Batcable again, kicking over zombies as they came close.

"You okay, Carlos?" Logan asked, feet colliding with a zombie's chest. Carlos nodded shakily as he leaned against a tree, his face slightly pale. He could feel his body growing more exhausted the longer he stood still; how long had they been fighting? He couldn't tell, and while they had taken out most of the zombies, at least two dozen remained. After seeing his dad, Carlos wasn't sure he could continue.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Carlos saw the meteor began to glow again. It was vibrating, the ground shaking along with it, and the crack split further down the sides. Through the crack, a sharp beam of light cut through, the light was brighter than it had ever been, and the ray was warm like the sun. The light blinded James, who had been flying when it began to shine again, and he fell out of the sky, toppling to the ground in a heap.

"James!" Carlos shouted. He started forward, halfway across the expanse between himself and James when a piece of the meteor broke apart, shooting off from the side and hitting Carlos. He collapsed, knocked out by the force of blast. Logan let go of his Batarang as he swung forward, as if leaping off a swing.

"Carlos!" he said. There was a loud crack as another chip broke off, bursting off the top and flying through the air. Logan dashed to the far side off the clearing, well out of the way of the bit of meteor, and watched as it squashed down on a pair of zombies.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted. He looked around the clearing, spotting Kendall trapped against a tree by a small group of zombies.

"Logan, _Logan!_ Blow it up!" Kendall yelled. He struggled against the zombies, turning his face as one grabbed at his cheek.

"What?" Logan shouted, darting to the left as another piece shot off, crashing into a tree to his right.

"Blow up the meteor!" Kendall repeated.

"But if I blow it up, we'll get blown up, too!" said Logan.

"We were okay last time!" said Kendall, ducking out of the mess of zombies. He was free for a split second before a zombie caught onto one of the lightning bolts sticking out of the top of his head and dragged him backwards.

"But, but, but — I don't even know how to blow it up!"

Another piece of the meteor blew off, catching one of the zombies that was standing above Kendall.

"Use one of your Bat Grenades!" said Kendall. Logan fiddled with the round object in his utility belt, pulling it out of its holster and gripping it tightly. He could pull off the detenator and toss it up into the crack; the meteor would explode, for sure taking out all the zombies, possibly taking out the four of them, as well.

"Logan, hurry up!" said Kendall, clawing at the ground, trying to crawl away from the zombies that were pulling at him. "You can be brave, Logie!"

Logan looked over at Carlos and James, motionless on the ground, a few zombies limping over to where they were laying. He swallowed, heart in his throat, and pulled off the detenator on the grenade, hurling it towards the meteor. It fell straight through the crack, and for a moment, nothing happened.

Then the world exploded in a flash of bright, white light.

* * *

><p>Logan blinked, spots dancing in front of his eyes for a moment, then lifted his head.<p>

All four of them were sprawled out on soft, wet grass, a strand of Halloween lights hung through the tree above them, a fake cemetery set up on the other side of the lawn. Logan pushed himself up from the ground, hearing Kendall groan behind him.

"What happeend?" Kendall said, pulling his mask off his head and scratching his hair. He sat up, looking around. "Wait, this isn't the woods."

"Where're the zombies?" Carlos asked, looking around the lawn.

The front door opened and Carlos' older brother Gabe appeared on the porch, a Nerds Rope hanging out of his mouth.

"Dudes," he said, pulling the candy out of his mouth. "What're you guys doing?"

"Where are we?" Carlos asked, blinking blearily at his brother.

"Uh, your house," said Gabe.

"But... we were just in the woods," said Logan, looking around.

"What were you boys doing in the woods?"

All four boys' heads snapped up as the voice of Carlos' father, Ed, coming from the front door.

"Papí you're alive!" Carlos cried, scrambling up to the porch and launching himself into his father's arm. Ed stumbled backwards, nearly falling over as James, Logan, and Kendall rushed forward to greet him as well.

"Of course I'm alive," said Ed. "What'd you think happened?"

"We all thought you were dead!" said James.

"How'd you survive the explosion?" Logan asked.

"Explosion?" said Ed.

"In the woods," said Carlos, pulling his head back to look at his father. "Oh, you probably don't remember, since you were turned into a zombie."

Ed looked over at his oldest son as he passed out a few pieces of candy to the trick-or-treaters that were standing at the door. Gabe could only shrug, Nerds Rope back in his mouth, inching further into his mouth as he continued to devour the string of candy.

"Did it hurt when the second explosion happened?" Kendall asked.

"Did you boys hit your head?" asked Ed, putting his hand on Carlos' forehead, pulling up the boy's eyelids and gazing at his pupils.

"No," said Carlos, blinking rapidly to relieve his now-dry eyes. "Well, yes, but Papí! We found this meteor in the woods, and then the meteor exploded and we were turned into superheroes and fought off the zombies!"

"That sounds great, Carlos," said Ed, setting his son back on the ground. "Really, and I'd love to hear all about it, but I've got to get back to work."

"Work?" said Carlos. "I thought Mom said you would be home at eleven?"

"I will be," said Ed, walking towards the door. "It's only nine twenty-two."

"Wait, nine twenty-two?" said Logan. He looked towards his three friends, then down at his watch, which changed to show the time as nine twenty-three.

"We were in the forest for forever!" said James.

"I think it's time you boys go to bed," said Ed. He bent down, kissing Carlos' forehead, then started down the front walk. "Don't stay up too late tonight, okay?"

"But Papí—" Carlos began.

"See you boys later!"

Ed shut the door to his police cruiser and took off, waving at the boys as he drove away.

"What happened to your hand, bro?" Gabe asked, nodding at Carlos and tearing open a bag of Sweettarts. Carlos looked down at the bandana still tied around his hand.

"Oh, I accidently cut it on a rock," said Carlos.

"When you were fighting the zombies?" said Gabe.

"No, this was before that," Carlos explained.

"Cool," Gabe nodded. "Hey, where're your candy buckets?"

All four boys looked at their empty hands, slightly confused for a moment, before Kendall spoke up.

"We lost them in the explosion," he said, and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Ah, bummer," said Gabe, beginning to pick through the bowl of candy in his arms. "Hey, your sleeping bags and pajamas are in the living room. And your moms all wanted me to remind you to brush your teeth. Oh, and I left a scary movie in the DVD player for you guys. I won't tell your parents if you guys watch it."

"Oh, is it the new Turrets of Terror movie?" James asked.

"_Extra_ terrifying edition," Gabe nodded. The boys let out a collective cheer, high-fiving, and rushed into the house.

The boys spoke animatedly as they changed into their pajamas, replaying the nights events to each other.

"Can you believe we actually fought _zombies?_" said James, pulling his shirt over his head. "That's so cool!"

"Did you guys see how fast I was running?" said Kendall. "Oh, that's right: _I was running so fast you couldn't even see me._"

"This was the coolest night ever," said Carlos.

"But I don't get how it's only been four minutes since we first got into the forest," said Logan. "It took us forever to kill all the zombies."

"Maybe time slows down when you become superheroes," James shrugged. "But who cares? We saved the world!"

Kendall yawned, crawling into his sleeping bag and fluffing his pillow. The other three followed suit, too tuckered out from their adventures to even turn on the movie.

"Hey," James said suddenly. "Who gets the couch?"

"I think Logie should get the couch," said Kendall.

"What? Why him?" asked Carlos. "I destroyed like twenty zombies by myself!"

"'Cause if it wasn't for Logster over here, the zombies would've eaten all our brains. He used one of his Bat Grenades to blow up the meteor from the inside," Kendall explained.

"Really?" said Carlos, looking over to Logan. "Logan, that's so cool! You're a hero!"

"Kendall told me to do," said Logan. "I wouldn't've done it by myself."

"Still," said Carlos. "I don't even think _I_ would've had the guts to do it."

Logan blushed profusely and Kendall laughed as he watched Logan attempt to disappear inside his sleeping bag.

"I don't even want the couch," said Logan, voice muffled in his pillow. "I want to sleep by you guys."

Kendall grabbed Logan's collar and pulled him back up. "Good, because we wanted you to sleep with us."

"What do you guys think happened after the meteor exploded?" asked Logan, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up.

James shrugged. "I don't know, I was knocked out, remember?"

"But it doesn't really matter," said Carlos. "What matters is that we're all okay, right guys?"

"That's exactly right, Carlitos," said Kendall, nodding at his friend. Carlos smiled.

All four boys rolled onto their backs, yawning, then let out a contented sigh.

"Best Halloween _ever_."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


	2. Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:** So this lil' bit was originally going to be tacked on to the main story as the very end but then, as I was editing, I decided it was unnecessary. I liked it, and I thought it was funny, but I liked ending the story with the line that is now posted. Consider this a "deleted scene" from the story, something that you would be played at the very end of the credits of the movie. Hope it gives you a laugh. :) As always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Dislcaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings: **None!

* * *

><p>Carlos rubbed his eyes, pulling open the freezer door and squinting at the blast of cold air. He rubbed his eyes again, blinking hard, then plucked the toaster waffles out from underneath a bag of freezy pops. He set them on the counter, taking a plate out of the overhead cabinet. Carlos pulled out two waffles, sticking them into the slats of the toaster and pressing down the lever. When it didn't catch, he tried again.<p>

And again.

And again.

"Toaster's broken," said Gabe, ambling into the kitchen. Carlos sighed, pulling his waffles out of the toaster and dropping them back down onto the plate. He reached out for the box, moving to put them back inside, when an idea struck him. He slowly put the box back down, glancing over his shoulder at his brother; Gabe's back was turned, his attention focused on fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Carlos turned back to the waffles and narrowed his eyes, staring only at the waffles, concentrating.

Gabe passed by Carlos, large mug of cereal in hand, stopping to glance over at his brother as he shoveled a large spoonful of Reese's Puffs into his mouth

"Dude," said Gabe, tilting his head back slightly to prevent cereal from falling out of his mouth. A drop of milk flew off the end of his spoon as he gestured towards Carlos. "What are you doing?"

Carlos snapped up, looking up at Gabe. "Nothing."

Gabe moved his eyes from Carlos, to the waffles, and back again. He shook his head, pushing more cereal into his mouth. "Weirdo."

Carlos waited until Gabe rounded the corner out of the kitchen before turning back to his frozen breakfast. He pushed his fingers to his temples, eyes so narrow he could barely see, concentrating so hard it began to hurt.

"Come on, Laser Eyes, don't fail me now!"

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
